Reon Leia
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: Reon: "El destino y la felicidad estan aqui". Una extraña enfermedad se está llevando a su esposa, Luka, sin que Gakupo, un joven pintor, pueda hacer nada mas que seguir haciendo bocetos de ella.
1. Garabateando la ansiedad

Al escuchar Reon (ni recuerdo como me la encontré en Youtube), terminé de entender Leia. Y como no quería usar al chico que sale con Luka, XD, decidí usar el pairing que mas me gusta (con todo y que me fascinó la versión con Len Power).

Lo mas extraño es que al oír esta canción, recordé a una amiga muy querida, el fic está en parte inspirado en ella.

**Vocaloid no es mío porque entonces Spice! sería yaoi jijijiji**

* * *

_Pip_

_Pip_

_Pip_

La monótona música que le indicaba que ella vivía La angustia crecía poco a poco, porque los doctores no eran capaces de determinar su enfermedad. Los párpados caía pesados sobre esos bellos ojos azul acero. Su cabello -color pétalo de cerezo- caía desordenado en la almohada. El joven que observaba, sentado en una silla, solo suspiró, apretándose las manos de impotencia.

-Gakupo...

Su voz sonó suave, del cansancio que tenía por lo que fuera que la estuviera atacando. Luka lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa. Extendió su mano, pidiendo que él estuviera cerca. Su esposo se acercó para cumplir la petición, sintiendo las agujas que entraban en las venas de su mujer.

-Todo va a estar bien, Luka.- le susurró, sentándose a su lado en la cama, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, dejando que su mente fuera a días mas simples y felices.

* * *

-¡Ven, mira a Tonio!- gritó una chica de largos cabellos azul cyan, arrastrando hacia la baranda del segundo piso a otra colegiala. Los ojos de ambas se concentraron en un chico muy formal de cabello negro, levemente rizado. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambas. El joven cantaba una parte de la opera Aida, la aria "Regresa vencedor", a la cual la segunda colegiala respondió, haciendo el papel de la esclava egipcia, logrando que él la mirara.

Un chico iba subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso cuando escuchó la voz pura y etérea de Megurine Luka. Él se quedó en una pieza, mirándola, hasta que escuchó los aplausos de todo el instituto. Entonces parpadeó. Gakupo no podía creer que de alguien tan frágil saliera una voz así.

-¿Porqué estás así parado?- dijo Luka al notar la cara obnubilada del muchacho mas rico de la escuela. Este parpadeó un poco y apenas si abrió la boca- Hey, answer me.- repitió, pero en inglés.  
-Eh...- el chico de largos cabellos violetas se quedó con lo último, la parte inglesa, así que confundiendo gimnasia con magnesia respondió- Beautiful breast... quise decir, voice...

Miku Hatsune, la chica de las coletas, no pudo hacer mas que reírse al ver el sonrojo violento del chico y la ira de su mejor amiga. Luka entrecerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta. Gakupo supo que luego de eso nada volvería a ser igual.

En clases la dibujaba en los cuadernos, muchas veces sin cuidarse de que Kaito comentara en voz muy alta sobre eso. Luka solamente le dedicaba miradas llenas de fastidio, lo cual no evitaba que él le sonriera con ternura. Otras veces, mientras Tonio pasaba cantando la misma ópera, quizá "Oh rey, por los dioses sagrados" la aria del enfrentamiento entre el Faraón y Radamés contra la princesa etíope Aída y su padre Amonasro, Gakupo intentaba unírseles, pero no conseguía mas que reproches por todos.

Pasaron así varios meses, donde coincidían a pesar de ella, ya que Miku y Kaito, siendo pareja, habían conspirado para unirlos a ellos dos. Así, en una de las citas dobles, el artista se quedó a solas con la cantante.  
-Me han dicho que desde la muerte de tu padre, tu administras su emporio. Debes ser mejor administrador que dibujante- dijo, sin mirarle.  
-No creas... es una responsabilidad muy grande para alguien de mi edad, sí. Solamente estoy aprendiendo. A mí me han dicho que las chicas como tú esconden muchos secretos.  
Luka se sonrojó.  
-No es así...  
Después de eso, Tonio dejó de cantar por donde los viera a ellos dos.

Un día de blanco, al igual que los de los años anteriores, le entregó un gran chocolate, el cual ella aceptó esta vez, casi sin darse cuenta. Después lo persiguió por la escuela entera, tratando de regresárselo.

-No te preocupes por aceptarlo, no pido nada a cambio, Luka, aunque tu no me diste chocolate en San Valentín.- respondió Gakupo, ya cansado de esconderse. La chica observó el cerezo que estaba detrás de él, sus flores eran mas blancas que rosas, abriendo mucho sus ojos.  
-La leyenda de la escuela... no puedo aceptarlo, Gakupo, menos aquí.  
-¿Por la leyenda? "Si aceptas un día de blanco un chocolate aquí, serás correspondido por siempre".  
-No conoces la leyenda completa, al parecer...- bajó la vista, poniendo el chocolate sobre su pecho. Ahora mas que nunca tenía miedo.  
-¿Porqué tienes tanta reticencia a aceptar la verdad, Megurine-sama?- Gakupo sacó de su mochila los miles de dibujos y los dejó volar al viento, de modo que llegaran a ella- ¡Te amo! ¡Desde el primer momento, hasta hoy y quizá siempre! Pero si decides que calle, que deje de dibujarte, lo aceptaré.

Aquella de los largos cabellos rosas se dejó abrazar por su rival, dejando que toda su ternura la envolviera. De pronto se echó a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo correspondió al abrazo.  
-¡Eres el mas grande de los idiotas, Kamui Gakupo! Desde el primer día que te vi supe que lo eras y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra esto, por mas que quiera, por mas que sepa que desde que nacimos es imposible... y yo me he mentido tanto. Solo quiero que me digas algo ¿Aceptas el riesgo?  
Se miraron a los ojos, con absoluta seriedad, luego sonrieron. A diferencia de una escena romántica normal, no fue necesario un beso para confirmar sus sentimientos.

Después de ese momento, todos observaron asombrados a la felíz pareja. Miku y Kaito se felicitaban por su buen trabajo de casamenteros. Gakupo ahora en vez de dibujar, la pintaba, ella componía canciones.  
-Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.  
-No... yo no lo creo muy conveniente- si antes Luka había aceptado todas sus propuestas casi sin dudar (lanzarse en el bonggie jump juntos, viajes sin rumbo en los fines de semana), esta vez no podía aceptar tan fácil-. Es decir, ya sé que todo va en serio, pero...  
-Vamos, seremos ricos pero no caníbales- se burló- ¡Te mandaré un vestido bonito para que conozcas a mi mamá, a mi hermana Gumi ya la conoces, el sábado a las 7, paso por tí!  
Apenas si reaccionó al cariñoso beso de despedida que le dio antes de dejarla en su casa.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido, abrazado a ella. Las enfermeras, mas que enojarse por eso, se conmovían ante el amor que se profesaban, si bien les daba envidia que alguien así de guapo ya estuviera casado. El unico momento en que se enojaban era cuando él la hacía reír con sus dibujos. O con sus ruidosas visitas.  
-Cuando te pongas bien, te llevaré a Hawaii, vas a ver. Te compraré un bikini nuevo... o mejor no- sonrió de modo pícaro, intentando hacerla reír. Luka esbozó una sonrisa, no le daba para más.  
-Ja, entonces yo te compraré unas bermudas nuevas... o mejor no.- continuó con el chiste.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

1- Sí, soy fan de la ópera de Aida. Y bueno, hay una aria (la que canta Radamés) que es temida por todos los teoneres, ya que se llega a tonos muy altos teniendo la garganta fría (llegan al si bemol agudo). Amén de que un tenor fue abucheado por todos.

¿Jitomatazos?


	2. Dias cambiantes

Este pedazo lo tenía originalmente en el primer capítulo.

* * *

Luka despertó otra vez ya entrada la noche, mientras Gakupo dormía, con la libreta de dibujo sobre sus piernas. Sonrió al verlo así, puesto que le recordaba los primeros días de su matrimonio, cuando solamente tenían un colchón, una mesa y una silla en su departamento recién alquilado.  
Tambien recordó los problemas que habían tenido para estar juntos, todos ellos a causa de su origen.

* * *

La novia se presentó con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía algunos bordados en la falda, leves flores color gris. El cabello lo llevaba sujeto con una banda, tambien se había maquillado. El mayordomo la pasó a la estancia principal, donde estaba la madre de Gakupo. La mujer no se dignó mirarla, menos a saludarla, inmediatamente fue al grano.  
-Mi hijo me contó mucho de tí. Dijo una vez que parecía que escondías un secreto y yo me tomé la molestia de investigar, Luka-san.  
La chica solo sintió que se le iba la sangre de las manos, mientras su cara se ponía blanca como la cera. El registro familiar de Japón era un lugar donde conocer todo de una persona era mas sencillo que coser y cantar. Si bien agradeció que su novio fuera lo suficientemente noble para no hacer esa búsqueda, la suegra no lo parecía tanto.  
-S-señora...  
-Sé que eres una burakkumin y que tu padre es americano. Oh vamos, ¿de que otro modo habrías tenido un padre sino fuera de un extranjero que ignorara lo que significa ser burakku?- sonrió irónica. Luka no desconocía el desprecio de muchos de sus compatriotas, nacidos en la postguerra, hacia los Estados Unidos.  
-¡Mamá!- gritó la hermana menor francamente escandalizada. Había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta, pero al oír eso último entró de improviso.- ¡Gakupo es ahora el jefe de familia, él sabe lo que hace!  
-Eres una Kamui, Gumi. Desciendes de samurais ilustres, siempre leales al emperador ¿Consentir que se manche un linaje tan puro con... esta?- antes de la última palabra, Luka cerró los ojos, para no ver el modo en que la señalaría la señora: con los cuatro dedos juntos, simbolizando la pata de un animal, el modo en que siempre la habían señalado los que conocían su origen.  
-¡No se preocupe, señora, si usted no me quiere yo me iré!- replicó, con toda su dignidad intacta- Bastante amo a su hijo como para quererle evitar todos los problemas posibles con usted.- bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños-. ¡Pero lo que usted me ha hecho y dicho no tiene perdón, ni siquiera en consideración a él le podría perdonar! ¡Usted no me conoce!  
-¿Que respeto le puedo considerar a la descendiente de asesinos?- la muchacha terminó de palidecer, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Más en ese momento, entró el jefe de familia.  
-¡Madre, basta!- gritó Gakupo, tomando poseción de su lugar como jefe del clan. Confrontó con miradas a su madre.  
Gumi había ido al lado de su cuñada, queriendo ponerle una mano al hombro, pero ella rechazó el gesto. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo hacia la enorme puerta.  
-Yo ya me iba, de cualquier forma...- suspiró hondo, totalmente adolorida-. Adiós, Gakupo- le sonrió con tristeza.  
La señora tambien se dio la vuelta, para no ver la escena de despedida de ambos, entre miradas y gestos mudos, los de él pidiendo se quedara, los de ella, indicando que se iría.  
-Madre, no debiste actuar así.  
-Era lo mejor, para tu familia.  
-¿Que familia? Desde que papá murió yo no soy para tí mucho mas que el administrador de tu riqueza y Gumi solamente es la cara pública de esta empresa de sangre que has creado.- le dijo.- Yo te quería presentar a mi prometida y te valieron mas tus prejuicios que lo que yo siento.  
-¡No hablarás en serio, Gakupo! ¡Casarte con ella! ¡Tienes 18 años! Por no decir que te desheredaría.  
-¡No me tientes madre!- sonrió con dureza y se dio la vuelta, subiendo a su cuarto.

Luka caminaba bajo la lluvia fría, agradeciendo que así no se pudieran dar cuenta de sus lágrimas. Sería un largo camino de vuelta a casa. Esperaba no resfriarse al dia siguiente. ¡Vaya pensamiento mas simple para distraerse del dolor que sentía por dentro!. Entonces sintió que la lluvia paraba, al menos sobre su cabeza y que alguien le echaba una chamarra encima. Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás. Su novio tenía una mochila en su espalda y las mejillas rojas por correr, sus ojos brillaban, quizá por el ejercicio, quizá por la tristeza de dejar atrás a Gumi, quizá por la alegría de su decisión.  
-Eres un completo idiota- dijo, sonriendo, para luego robarle un beso.

No pasaron muchos días para que Gumi, con toda la alegría del mundo, recibiera una foto de su hermano y su nueva hermana el día de su boda, mas felices que nunca. Gakupo había huido apenas con tres cambios de ropa de su casa.  
"Si un día no soportas a mamá, ven con nosotros, te estaremos esperando".

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, vio a su esposo en el celular, Miku y Kaito estaban de visita.  
-Nee, ya despertó la bella durmiente- sonrió la chica de coletas, dejando un ramo de rosas rojas en la mesita de noche. Kaito de alguna forma se las había arreglado para ingresar con un cono de helado de menta-. Pensamos en hacerte una visita, antes de que este se vaya a su maestría en Alemania.  
-¡Este tiene su nombre!- replicó Kaito.  
-¿Siempre sí te vas a esa maestría en elaboración de helados?- preguntó la chica del pelo rosa, sentándose.  
-Es un curso muy completo en las tres grandes tradiciones del helado, el mantecado estadounidense, el gelatto italiano... y la nieve michoacana.  
-Pues buena suerte, Kaito, espero probar pronto tus recetas.  
El peliazul sonrió con eso.  
-Yo las dejo, para que hablen cosas de chicas.  
-No me tardo- dijo Miku- Espérame afuera.  
Luka esperó a que el novio de su amiga saliera. Luego notó que estaba realmente triste.  
-Es la primera vez que se separan, vas a estar bien.  
-Lo sé... solo que no puedo evitar la nostalgia. Meiko dijo que me llevaría todos los días de antro, para no sentir la ausencia- Miku se rió, acompañada de Luka.  
-Te tomas unos cosmopolitan a mi salud.  
Gakupo entró de vuelta a la estancia, con aire algo cansado. Aún así se esforzó por sonreír.  
-Hola, Hatsune-san. Gracias por venir.  
-De nada, es un placer venirlos a ver.- le sonrió y tomo su bolsa- Nos veremos, y te cuidas mucho.  
-Gracias.  
Los dos esposos se miraron, el samurai suspiró y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
-¿Aiko?  
-Madre no quiere dejarla venir. A menos que...  
Luka suspiró, bajando la cabeza y pidiendo de vuelta su cercanía. Conocía demasiado bien a su suegra.

* * *

Los primeros años de matrimonio los habían pasado en un departamento en el centro, cerca de la universidad a la que ambos irían. Su luna de miel fue simplemente tomar el tren y bajar en una estación al azar, donde se les ocurriera o donde tuvieran un dibujo lo suficientemente _kawaii_ para convencerlos. Para pagar sus estudios trabajaban, Gakupo haciendo los storyboards en un estudio de animación, ella de cantante en un bar. Cada seis meses o cada que se enteraba que corrían a su hijo, la señora Kamui mandaba un abogado con los papeles de divorcio. Ellos simplemente le invitaban a comer, lo emborrachaban y lo dejaban a las puertas de la mansión, con un enorme cartel que decía "No. Te amamos de todos modos". Nunca dejó esa costumbre, pensando que tarde o temprano ganaría.  
Sobraba decir que luego de cuatro intentos, el abogado no se veía tan disgustado por hacer su trabajo.  
Cuando ambos hubieron terminado sus carreras -él licenciatura en artes, ella en música- fue Luka quien le dio el mejor regalo a su esposo. Él aún tenía la toga de recién graduado.  
-...No quería decírtelo tan de pronto, pero dado que es tu culpa- su mujer sonrió y le puso la mano en el estómago. Gakupo la levantó en brazos y se la llevó cargando, felíz de la vida.  
Aiko. "Niña amada". Su hija, una chiquilla con los bellos ojos serenos de su madre y el cabello de su padre.

* * *

-De todos modos, Gumi encontrará el modo de traerla de vuelta, aunque sea media hora.- le dijo su esposo, dándole un beso en la frente.- Ahora, quédate así, quiero pintarte.  
-Ya tienes muchas pinturas de mí- se rió Luka.  
-Y no me canso, así pinte un millón.


	3. Quedarme contigo es mi unico deseo

Bueno, el final de la primer parte del fanfiction.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana a su lado. Gakupo se preguntaba porqué los doctores tardaban tanto en determinar la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposa. Mientras tanto, había estado dibujando, puesto que en cuanto ella se recuperara -y de eso no tenía duda alguna-, le daría un cuadro por su décimo aniversario. Sin embargo, no le convencía ninguna de las manos.  
-Voy al estudio- se despidió, dándole un beso en la frente- Volveré al rato.  
El rato se volvió medio día. Luka en aquella noche de soledad recordó la profecía del árbol de cerezo.  
"Unidos para siempre, pero para uno de ellos..."  
-Es como si la felicidad comenzara a terminarse- suspiró.  
A la mañana siguiente, los doctores llegaron, no muy felices de tener que dar su noticia.  
-Es lupus. Y lamentamos haber tardado tanto en detectarlo... no queda mucho por hacer ya.  
-Moriré ¿Cierto?- cerró los ojos. Una lágrima cruzó sus mejillas de porcelana-. Por favor, llamen a mi cuñada, que traiga a mi hija.

-Lo siento, Luka, pero no puedo encontrar a Gakupo- dijo Gumi al llegar-. Pero si está en el estudio, iré por él.  
La niña miró a su madre mientras esta le acariciaba la mejilla.  
-Lo siento, Aiko, lo siento. Vas a tener que ser muy fuerte a partir de ahora. Muy fuerte. Por tí y por tu papá.

Gakupo estaba dando los ultimos toques a su pintura, solo le faltaba detallar los bellos ojos de Luka. Tenía la esperanza de inaugurar la pintura cuando su mujer saliera del hospital.  
-¡Nii-san!- Gumi tocó la puerta, no fue necesario mas que empujarla y se topó con el lienzo de una mujer de cabello rosa, con un vestido blanco, rodeada de flores.  
-Es Luka, voy a pintar sus ojos cuando se recupere.  
-Hermano...  
Las brochas cayeron al piso en un sonido seco que hizo eco por varios segundos.

Luka le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de su hija. Al mismo tiempo, su esposo llegaba, la miró con los ojos licuados de lágrimas.  
-Recuéstate conmigo, amor.- le pidió, extendiendo su brazo. Gakupo la acunó entre sus brazos, entre su larga cabellera violeta, suelta.  
-Gracias. Por las persecuciones, intentando negar lo que sentía. Por las noches felices desde que vivimos juntos, los años criando a nuestra hija amada. Gracias, por ser el hombre que mas he amado y mas me ha amado. Pero el camino termina aquí. Eso fue  
-Lo que me quisiste advertir ese día ¿cierto?  
-La profecía del cerezo de la escuela es "Unidos para siempre, pero para uno de nosotros, el reloj se detendrá". Yo estaré siempre contigo en estos colores.- Luka tomó uno de los mechones de pelo de su amor, notándolo manchado de pintura- Que tonto, mi sangre ya no fluye y no podré dibujar este mundo en que te quedarás.  
-Esperaré contigo. Te amo, Luka.

A la medianoche, su eterna ilusión había terminado.


End file.
